matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
Military Conquest
* * * ** ** ** or * * * Bipod|type = Primary|grade = |released = 15.3.0|efficiency/_damage = 59|fire_rate = *100 (660 rpm) *25 (GL)|capacity = *40 (max 600) *12 (max 180) (Grenade Launcher)|mobility = *120 *7 (weight) *75 (post-13.5.0)|accuracy = |theme = Military-themed|cost = 305 |level_required = 32|firing_sound = * * }} The Military Conquest is a Primary weapon by MatthewGo707. Appearance *It is a carbine with a desert camouflage. The attachments of this weapon include the functional bipod, the grenade launcher (with the 12 cluster grenade launcher rockets belt attached to the ejection slot), the stock, the 6X sniper scope and the 4X scope on the rail, and the laser sight on top of the barrel of the grenade launcher. On the receiver, there is a print which says "MIL-SPEC RX97-87B". Strategy It deals insane damage, high fire rate, above-average capacity and high mobility. Tips *Aim at the head to deal more damage. *This can pin down enemies in long range easily due to its high precision. *This weapon has amazing DPS, on the flip side, reloading rate is higher than other. As a mitigation from constant reload, the reload time is extremely short, allowing to get back on the dogfight quickly. *Benefit from the armor bonus, as this reduces the enemy damage you will take when using this weapon *If particularly gifted in the ways of accuracy, the Award-Winning Battle Rifle can become a fearsome long-range weapon, allowing the user to carry a more situational weapon in the Special slot such as the High Voltage. *This can prove helpful when against an opponents armed with a shotgun. *It is useful for finishing off an enemy doing uncommon moving patterns. *This can be a good makeshift sniper weapon due to its scope and high firing rate. It can take out any very mobile distant enemies or beyond that a basic sniper rifle that can take out. *It can be used to heavily damage on some heavily armored players or picking weakened enemies off. *It has excellent accuracy from close to long range, more than most primaries in game. *Take advantage of its high fire rate, firing 11 rounds/second. *This weapon has an extremely low reloading time, meaning you can quickly reload on the go. *You can use this in all ranges. *Use the grenade launcher feature as your advantage if situation requires it. *It is not always advisable to use a grenade launcher, due to its limited travel time. *While having a grenade launcher, you can try using this to rocket-jump, but be aware of its colossal damage it gives off. *This weapon always travels directly down the center of the crosshair. Be sure to aim first at opponents before taking aim to conserve ammo. *This is a great counter to the Railgun. Due to the Railgun's high recoil and low fire rate, you can easily punish the user if they misfire, which can be hard to do with other weapons. *Close range is still viable but beware of shotguns and flamethrowers. The gun is still very accurate at hipfire. *The weapon has amazing DPS (Damage per Second), but it has to reload more often than other weapons. Try not to be exposed to quick-killing weapons such as the Frozen Dragon and Anti-Champion Rifle, but the reload is fast, allowing you to get back into the fight quickly. **It shares this trait with the Golden Friend. *Its high rate of fire can be used for fast area denial. This is especially effective when guarding flags or points in objective-based modes. *Useful for shredding heavily armored enemies in an alarming rate due to its fire rate. *This weapon uses ammo really fast, so it is recommended to burst fire. *If you wish to no-scope with this weapon, benefit from the usable laser sight, but beware that this allows enemies to track you down with that laser. *This is an acceptable weapon to tear down armor users. * Ensure you have a good backup weapon in case this runs out of ammo in the middle of a duel. *Whenever you are forced to fight in close ranges, circle around the enemy and do headshots for this could tear down their armor, but be aware of your opponent's weapons and how they play. *You can try to pair this weapon with the Jetpack gadget since this weapon has instant travel time, it will be deadly (if used correctly). *This goes extremely well with backup weapons with a scope and high damage to create combo kill shot.(reduce enemy armor with the sheer gun speed and finish them off with a scoped in headshot, the bullet firing speed can easily panic inexperienced players and shred players at lower levels, upon reaching high levels however, it is recommended to either upgrade this weapon or go for the Heavy Shotgun, where three headshots is sufficient to kill even ruby armor players) Counters *Pick off its users with the sniper weapon, but be aware that this is extremely accurate that its users can easily pick you off in that range. *Area damage can make short work of its users. *Beware that users can easily pin you down in long range if you are not careful enough. *However, it isn't particularly efficient when surrounded, as the low spread will make clearing out all enemies quickly more difficult. Making it a not a good choice for a crowd control. But be warned that its user can use a grenade launcher to pin your groups down in a single swoop. *Any one shot kill weapons can be victorious. But, be careful with the Railgun or Charge Rifle.You'll pay dearly if you misfire. *Move around a lot and stay mobile, or even rocket jump if you need to. The weapon's somewhat pinpoint accuracy can be a disadvantage when fighting against mobile opponents. *Equip armor if you can/already haven't. This weapon will mow down unarmored opponents in the blink of an eye. *Be warned that the grenade launcher projectiles defy gravity. *Thiz weapon is powerful in every situation, especially in Duel (PG3D), one can just spam it and have a high chance of winning. **With competent experience, superior fire rate weapons such as the Champion Peacemaker can take these users out easily. However, take note that these players are extremely deadly nonetheless; never underestimate them or it will be the end of you. *Never approach users of this in a straight line, as it is very easy, even at close range, as the user will grind you to pieces. Try to move in a more unpredictable fashion and hiding behind cover as you go, so when you pop up next to the user, he/she will have no time to react. Be warned, though, that the user can switch to Grenade Launcher attribute if you do so. *Proceed to use a close-ranged weapon to destroy him/her. **If you have a hard time with close range with these users, use a Sniper weapon to take them out. Just note that this weapon has a scope. *Engaging these users in medium to close ranges will pose a very high level of risk, but weapons with high power and damage should be able to aid you to take these users out fairly easily. **Shotguns (Devastator, Undertaker, etc.), High Fire rate weapons (Future Police Rifle, Champion Mercenary, Secret Forces Rifle, etc.), powerful weapons (One Shot, Wyvern), and strong/highly-mobile melee weapons (Elder Force Saber, Combat Yo-Yo, etc.) would be your ideal weapons of choice in countering them. *Try to run away cause this weapon is like a killer weapon. Once you are targeted you WILL die pretty fast. Try to stay in covered areas such as trees or hills. Try to jump around and swap to Battle Shovel for mobility. *Use a reliable close ranged weapon like the Undertaker if your enemy decide to rush you. *This weapon's fire rate is really good so if you miss you still have a lot of shots. On the flip side, the high fire rate will deplete ammunition fast if opponent circle strafes (in Non-Battle Royale mode) *Any one shot kill weapons can be victorious. But, be careful with the Railgun or Charge Rifle.You'll pay dearly if you misfire. *If this is really giving you trouble, avoid the line of sight and try to flank them, as it buys you time to kill them. Trivia *It is based on the Remington R5 RGP carbine designed by the Remington Arms. **It is essentially the M4 Carbine designed by the Remington Arms. *It resembles the Award-Winning Battle Rifle, but with military finish and a usable bipod. *This is the first weapon introduced in the 15.3.0 update. **At the same time, its sniper counterpart being introduced is the Brigadier. *This is the first weapon to feature the underbarrel grenade launcher filled with frag projectiles. *In the real world, double-scoping is quite inconvenient since there are possibilities that both scopes have different reticle, which slightly hinders the user's view when scoping. *Its efficiency was updated in the 15.8.0 update to comply with the real Pixel Gun's efficiency system (max efficiency is 59). *Its grenade launcher's sound was changed in the 17.5.0 update since the previous sound is quite unfitting. *There exists the bipod attached above the grenade launcher, which is quite inconvenient. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Automatic Category:Armor Bonus Category:Scoped Category:Grenade Launch Category:Rockets Category:Area Damage Category:Frag Damage Category:Laser Guidance Category:Themed Category:Bipod Category:Cluster Bomb Category:Event Set